


Another Spider

by Wardove



Series: Spider Stories [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wardove/pseuds/Wardove
Summary: Jeff just wants to go home after this shift.  But now he's got his kid sleeping in the backseat and a Spider-man in the front seat.  Oi.





	Another Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Summary and title are... not good? If anyone's good at titles or summaries I'd love some revisions lol.

It was just before dawn, the sky still a dusky grey-blue, and Jeff was beyond ready for this shift to be over. He hated filling in the evening shifts, but sometimes you just drew the short straw in the office (sometimes literally, when absolutely no-one wanted to fill in). On the flip side, he'd have the whole weekend off- he was thinking of pulling some strings to help Miles find another wall to paint here in the precinct or even out on the street- he'd kept his word about not throwing up more stickers afterall (either that, or he'd found such obscure places to put them that Jeff couldn't find a single one, but that defeated the purpose, didn't it? Art was meant to be seen, 'for the people', right?)

"Hey Davis, got something for 'ya." Jeb's voice sounded like a wary grin over the radio, the tone of someone that was keyed in on an incoming prank and was looking forward to the results like a slow-motion crash. Jeff spared a moment to give the radio a bit of a glower, even though Jeb wouldn't see it- he'd probably hear it in the silence. "No incident probably, but apparently one of those other spiders is wandering around with an unconscious kid in his arms." 

Jeff's tired brain took a second to process that before he scowled and activated his radio. 

"That sounds like an incident Jeb." 

"According to the people that talked to him, he said he and the kid knew each other, he was just taking him home, you know how they get about exams, stressing and skipping meals and yadda-yadda-yadda. Kid didn't look injured and it's _Spider-man_ , so seemed no-one wanted to raise a fuss." 

"So you figure anything Spider-related should be my problem." Jeff grumbled, ignoring Jeb's laugh and what sounded suspiciously like a nice hot coffee being gulped down. "Fine, which way were they going?" 

To be fair, the little Spidey was usually much calmer around Jeff than any of the other officers- especially ever since they'd gotten to talk about Aaron's death. He didn't avoid the others completely like Parker used to, but he usually only stuck around for a few quips before taking off. With Jeff though, he seemed to enjoy sitting cross-legged on top of the patrol car and asking about how his day was going, anything interesting _('well yeah, besides me I mean!')_ and generally... hanging out. 

Someone in the office had jokingly called Jeff the Spider-Whisperer, which he'd complained about- loudly. But ever since then, everyone seemed to start defaulting to calling him in whenever _any_ of the spiders got mixed up in something. Usually their usual Spidey was with them though- it wasn't unheard of for them to stir up trouble on their own, but it was much rarer. 

"I should be getting some kind of bonus with this." Jeff grumbled to himself as he set out to intercept the Spider-man. "Some kind of title and a raise for the nonsense those Spiders always get into." 

A few more turns and he spotted blue legs, baggy green jacket, and red web-marked head. A tuft of hair in the crook of one elbow and lanky legs flopping over the other elbow confirmed it- he'd found the Spider-man. He flashed the lights briefly to catch the Spider's attention before pulling up alongside the pair, rolling down his window as he drew level. 

"Evening Spider-man." The spider almost looked like he was gonna book it up the wall for a moment, wary tension in every line of his suit before he let out an audible breath and sagged slightly, twisting his head to look at Jeff. 

"Evening Officer! I'd ask how I could be of assistance, but my hands are a little full right now as you can see." He shrugged his arms gently, careful not to jostle the kid and Jeff looked down to make sure the reports had been right and the kid was only sleep-

Wait. He knew that hair. He knew that school uniform. He knew those lanky limbs. 

_"Miles?!"_

Miles stirred slightly in Spider-man's arms, grumbling softly but not waking up as he smushed his face into the baggy green jacket. Jeff was focused on Miles, but he could see Spider-man also looking down at his son as well, seeming to breathe in relief when he didn't wake. Jeff glared and unlocked the doors. 

"Get in." 

"Honestly I'd rather not." Spider-man quipped, taking a small step back. 

_"Either you get in and we talk or I arrest you on suspicion for **kidnapping my son.** "_ Spider-man's eyespots widened at that and his head bounced up and down as he looked from Miles to Jeff and back again. Jeff thought he was actually going to have to get out and pick a fight with the vigilante when the other man let out a sigh of defeat and started shifting the lanky teen around to get a hand free. Jeff almost tripped getting himself out of the car, twisting to pop the backseat open and not hiding his glare as Spider-man stooped and tried to wrangle the kid in. Miles however had a grip of iron on his jacket, and wasn't letting go. Spider-man tried to tug it free a few times but all he got was Miles grumbling and tugging back in his sleep, bouncing the vigilante's head off the roof as he was pulled forward. Cursing quietly, he rubbed his head and twisted out of the sleeves, letting Miles keep the whole jacket. 

"You're in front with me." Jeff informed him shortly once the backseat was closed. Spider-man looked like he was gonna take off up the wall, but he looked back to Miles and sighed, running a hand over his mask and walking around to the other side. Jeff also took a moment to look down through the window to his sleeping son before absently pulling off his cap to run a hand over his head tiredly. 

Then he realized he was doing exactly what Spider-man had just done and tugged his hat back on sharply with a grumble and got back into the car, closing the door with a little more force than necessary. 

"Talk." He demanded, not even looking over as Spider-man fiddled with the seatbelt. "Why do you have Miles? Where were you taking him? Who the hell are you?" 

So he was a little mad. He was _worried_ , that was _his kid._

Spider-man bounced his head from side to side a few times before shrugging and pulling off his mask in a smooth motion. Jeff was glad they were still parked since he'd probably have gone off the road as his gaze whipped around in shock. 

He looked like Peter Parker had, if Parker had had brown hair, a twice-broken nose, five o'clock shadow, and the exhaustion lines of middle age settling across his face. The man scratched at his stubble and offered a hand awkwardly to Jeff. 

"I'm Peter B. I'm the Spider-man from another dimension." 

"You tell that to every cop you get in trouble with?" Jeff was- he didn't know what he was. Shocked, definitely. Even if he was from- another _dimension?_

The Spider-man opened his mouth, probably ready with a snappy quip, but Jeff held up a single finger- wait. 

He had to pause any other thought to lightly bounce his own head off the steering wheel. It... made sense. The weird glitching in the city, what they'd managed to get from the Alchemax employees involved in the collider project that they interrogated after Fisk was arrested, all the different Spider-people appearing and then just as abruptly disappearing once everything was settled... _Whatever_ he'd witnessed down by the collider itself...

"If you and all those other Spider-men are from different dimensions, why are you still here in _ours?_ " Somewhat to Jeff's surprise, Spider-man- Peter?- actually seemed to be putting thought into an answer. 

"We're not, usually. We were all living in our own 'verses normally, until that collider got running here in your dimension. Your local Spider-man got caught in the beam, resonated with all of us, and when it exploded we got pulled in. We managed to go back to our own dimensions when it started up again the last time, but..." 

He paused, and Jeff could have sworn his eyes flicked to the backseat for just a second. "It was lonely, and we all missed each other. One of us, she's from the year 3000 or something- she an another spider-person from a future reality worked together to create these dimensional watches." He raised his arm slightly to show off the thing that was strapped to his wrist. Jeff had mistaken it for one of those smart-watch-things, but it was bulkier (though, still incredibly small to be apparently punching holes in reality. Peter dropped his arm and finished with a shrug and a "We just kinda visit each other now." He canted his head to the side and added on "I'll admit we usually meet up here though, since this was the dimension we all met in in the first place." 

Jeff was nodding slowly through the explanation. It sounded far-fetched, like something out of a novel or a comic book, but it would explain a lot, most of everything really. Except for the main point, the central problem, the whole reason he was having a conversation with an inter-dimensional vigilante in the first place. 

_'How do you know my son?'_ He wanted to demand, but at the same time... 

Peter's voice was familiar- it was a rougher echo of the taunting tone of, well, Spider-man the first. But that wasn't the only place he'd heard it. Well over a month ago now, in the middle of the night, leaning against a doorframe listening to a conversation not meant for his ears. 

"Miles helped you spider-people back then." 

Peter shot a startled look at Jeff before he glanced back to where Miles continued to sleep peacefully, and his expression melted into something Jeff could only describe as _fond_. 

"Yeah. He _saved_ us. He's a good kid. A _great_ kid. I'm always surprised how damn proud I am all the time. Bet you are too." 

Jeff wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. He was proud because _of course_ Miles was a great kid, he was proud that someone else could see it clear as day, as a simple fact of life. He was angry because this was a vigilante, a pack of inter-dimensional vigilantes that were familiar enough with his son to be calling regularly and carrying him home, angry because everything was over and they were still _here_ and... 

And he was scared. Scared of the fact that Miles had witnessed Peter Parker's murder. Scared of the fact that his son had been anywhere near Wilson Fisk and his ilk. Scared of the fact that he'd apparently been close enough to the collapsing collider to shut it down. Scared because... 

_'Get **up** Spider-man!'_

_'I love you Officer!'_

_'I **saw**...'_

_'I pulled off my mask.'_

_._

_'There's something I have to tell you. I can't say it now, but you need to know. So, that's my choice. I'm making it now- I **will** tell you. Just...'_

_'Just when you're ready.'_

He adjusted the mirror so he could see Miles's curled form- a jumble of growing limbs twisted around a vigilante's ragged coat. One of his knees was in the air, his foot was wedged up near his chin- how was he still sleeping in that position, really? 

He couldn't look away, so instead he closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath. It wasn't deep enough to get his heart beating regularly again, but it was enough for now. 

"You need to go anywhere specific to use your doohickey and get back to your own world?" He asked Peter, keeping his voice even and measured. The other man was silent for a moment but for a soft rustle of movement. 

"No, I just need a bit of open space for the portal." 

_'Then get out'_ Jeff wanted to say. _'You're not going anywhere until you tell me **why Miles.** '_ He wanted to say. Instead, he hit the unlock switch, despite the fact that he'd never re-locked the doors. It was a silent, blatant statement. Peter didn't move at first, but after a couple of seconds he shifted, popping the door open and letting the chill spring air flood the car. 

In the backseat Miles grumbled again, and Jeff finally opened his eyes, glancing at the mirror again and then to Peter. His mask was back on, and he was leaning on the car, peering into the backseat. 

"He's a good kid." Spider-man said again. The mask shifted- he'd opened his mouth, but apparently he didn't have any more words left, so he straightened, closing the door gently before rocketing up into the air and out of sight. 

Jeff sighed and dropped his head on the steering wheel. The first ray of sunlight gleamed through a crack in the buildings. 

Miles said he'd tell him when he was ready. Hopefully he'd wait until Jeff could get his head around being Spider-man's dad before he said it out loud though. 

... 

Wait. 

_How was he going to tell Rio?_

**Author's Note:**

> (Edited real quick- ao3 ate the latter half's formatting for some reason- should be fixed now)
> 
> Miles is an active sleeper- in a deleted scene his feet somehow ended up way up in the air and this is fact. 
> 
> There was no way to set it in the story and have it flow right, so Miles and Peter were hanging out over burgers when Miles fell asleep on the roof. Peter took over that night's patrol earlier so Miles could have some extra study-for-exams time, and then Peter took him out for food because what is self-care in the face of exams? (Also janky hobo spider-dad still owed him a burger lol). 
> 
> Also reasons Peter took off his mask so easily. 1) This is Mile's dad- he's gotta be level with the man, he gets wanting to protect the kid from weirdoes. 2) This dimension's Spider-man was already revealed as Peter Parker (and already dead) and Peter B. doesn't exist so what's Jeff gonna do with his face, really?
> 
>  
> 
> Is this the end of the series? Maybe. It was the last _planned_ story- I was just gonna leave it open-ended, but now I'm thinking about cop-dad and spider-dad interactions and these ideas really need to stop coming to me while I'm at work with nothing but a sharpie and a cardboard box to write on _please_.


End file.
